


The Gentle Sundae

by Anonymous



Category: MySims
Genre: Food Kink, Showers, Unspecified gender reader, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and Roxie Road make a sundae together.Roxie is the sundae.Reader is of unspecified gender. All characters are 18+.
Relationships: Roxie Road/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	The Gentle Sundae

Only Roxie Road would turn cleaning into a form of foreplay.

Through the glass pane of your shower, you see her dutifully soaping up her body and rubbing herself clean. You honestly think that she’s slightly overdoing it - she’ll have to shower again afterwards anyway - but she dismissed your concerns with a smile and hopped right into the shower.

And, seeing her showering, you find it harder to object now.

Every twist and turn of her body is enrapturing. The care with which she individually soaps up and washes off each breast. The way she stretches her legs to wipe the suds of, one at a time. Her bubble butt pressed firm against the glass pane as she washes her hair. This is all punctured by her moans and groans at the pleasure of the shower.  


Alas, all good things must come to an end, and Roxie eventually turns off the water and steps out of the shower, beginning to rub herself down with a clean towel.

“That was… really hot…” you say.

“Well, I’ve always liked my showers hot.” she replies, smirking. “Why not make it hot and dirty?”

“Counter-intuitive, but I’m not complaining.”

At that, Roxie just laughs.

Once clean, she pulls out a cooler, packed especially for this occasion, and begins to unpack it onto the side of the bathtub, revealing a variety of sweet goodies. Candied cherries, mint chocolate shavings, homemade sprinkles, and, to top it all off, 3 piping bags full of whipped cream. 

“I hope you don’t mind using bags…” she said, a bit sheepishly. “But I do not serve people products with artificial flavouring and I’m not about to start now!”

“It’s fine!” you reply, before going in for a quick kiss. “I quite like your natural flavours.”

She blushes - adorable, if a bit too innocent for what you are about to do - and crawls herself back into the bathtub, lying on her back.

“So, your sundae awaits. Please, help yourself to any toppings you’d like!”

You didn’t need to be told twice and quickly grabbed the piping bag, starting your work by drawing circles around her moderately-sized breasts. Roxie lets out a brief gasp at the shock of the chilled whip cream, the sensations heightened by her hot shower, but this quickly gives way to soft moans and sighs at the pleasant chill. Once her breasts have been carefully covered, you top them with some mint chocolate shavings. 

Moving onto her stomach, you carefully pipe out a heart and start to fill it in. Her breath continues to get heavier as her flesh becomes flush with arousal. You smile at your success and top her stomach’s heart off with a helping of sprinkles.

“Well... I think my sundae looks delicious!” you say with a smile.

“No cherries?” Roxie questions. 

You reach one hand down towards her folds, lightly sliding your fingers in and beginning to gently rub her clit, causing her heavy breathing to morph into gentle moaning.

“You seem to have come with a cherry attached!” you reply smugly,

“W-well, if you’re s-sure!” Roxie replies between moans. “Then b-bon appetite.”

You begin to softly pump your hand in and out her pussy, while leaning down to lick the cream off of her breasts. You puncture your licks with kisses, and gently suck on each nipple as they are exposed, causing Roxie to squeal in pleasure. 

With her stomach, you take an opposite approach, embracing long licks that extend across the flat of her stomach and pile the whipped cream up onto your tongue. Roxie shivers in delight, letting out long moans as you increase the ferocity of your hand’s pumping. 

For the grand finale, you grab a cherry from the bowl of topping and toss it directly into your mouth and go in for a kiss. Roxie accepts the kiss and the cherry excitedly, wrestling for the cherry with your tongue as her moans grow more excited. As her climax swiftly approaches, you take the cherry into your mouth and pull your head back, letting her cry out freely as her orgasm pours over her. After a few moments as she cooled down from her orgasm, you gently remove your hand and lick it clean of her juices.

“As I said… Your natural flavours are quite nice, Roxie.”

Roxie lets out a sigh in place of a laugh.

“So…” she asks. “How would you rate your experiences at Roxie's Ice Cream Shoppe today?”

“Wonderful! Delicious as always.”

“That’s great. As, you know, we’re offering a special promotion right now for our most loyal customers…”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. It’s a two-for-one deal. You get two orgasms for every one you give me.” she chuckles at her own joke and then stands up. “In other words? It’s your turn in the tub.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments/feedback are welcome!


End file.
